


Secrets are always found

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Confused Scott Lang, Deaf Clint Barton, Evil Steve Rogers, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, No Smut, Not A Fix-It, Nuclear Weapons, Protective Avengers, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Steve Rogers, Sassy Steve Rogers, Stan Lee Cameo, Steve Rogers Swears, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone has their secrets,some more major than others. Tony stark has a deadly one that if released could lead to catastrophic consequences. So when Hydra gets their hand on Steve's Rogers DNA and create a evil version of Captain America and kidnap Tony. The hardest part of it how can someone be kidnapped who looks like a guy you have a crush





	Secrets are always found

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during civil war  
But it doesnt exist  
Also the first chapter takes place a week before our story starts  
K?,K

* * *

-Steve-

* * *

"Bucky I told you at least 1000 times I do not like Tony"I exclamed god sometimes I regret our friendship

"Oh Stevie.I'll belive that the day I grow my arm back" he replies taking a bite of his omelet." I made some for us and the rest of the avengers

"Don't sass me or I'm never cooking you breakfast" I reply before grabbing my tea I taking a large sip. " AH FUCK! THATS HOT. SHIT!" I yell out as I burn my tongue off.

"Karma's a bitch" Bucky snarkly says back.

"Shut up"

Just then Natasha walks in a baggy black widow merch shirt and PJ's. He takes a seat on a chair and scrapes her self a portion. She takes a large bite speaking in the middle of her breakfast "Fury called we got a meeting in 20" she quickly looks at her watch ( It was a special model Bucky bought her for their 2th anniversary. I've never seen her take off since) "Also baby do you know where my knife is, I gave it to you last "

"Oh I gave it to Tony; He said he wanted upgrade it," he repiles. He grabs both our plates at slots it into the dishwasher and wraps his real arm around Natasha as they walk to the training room. Just then I get a message on my phone from Tony.

**Tony**

**Hey can come down here I made some improvements to your shield. Also bring me some coffee please ITS BEEN 2 DAYS I NEED MY FIX**

**Me **

**Ok sure,please wear a shirt this time. **

**Tony**

**No promises ; )**

I boiled him a cup the way he normally takes it two sugars no milk;Also grabbing a serving of omeletts. And walked downstairs to his workshop, or better known as his habitat. 

-Tony-

* * *

I had Just finished adding the final touches on Steve's Shield (And slip on a old AC/DC shirt) when I hear J.A.R.V.I.S say 

" Sir Mr Rogers is at the door, should I let him in?"

"Yes please Jar"

The metal door slides open and he steps in.

"Hey. I brought you some food that is actually healthy and a real meal" He sarcastically said apon seeing all the wrappers of fast food and cereal bars. 

"Oh haha" I grabbed the cup and gulped it down letting the hot liquid go down my throat.I showed him the upgrades; I had made lighter and stronger. He looked at me at awe, his eyes going bright.

"How the hell do you Stark's make this shit? I can't even figure out how to downlode movies" Rogers questioned. ( God he's such a adorable idiot ) 

"Seriously? Its not that hard if your as handsome and dazzing as me" striking a pose. 

His face turns slightly red, "Sh.shut up anyway I was wondering if you want to go fo-" Just then I get a text from Bruce. 

**Science bro🛠**

**Hey Tony, Fury calling us somthing about H.Y.D.R.A**

**-Me**

**Nice, my favourite group for ass kicking **

"Steve, can we carry this conversation later we got to go" I relied 

He looked a little flustered but he agreed and we treaded to the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thats all I got for now sorry it might be kind of shit also I doing a ineffable husband one shot so I'll update every other week


End file.
